


Spock Likes Spandex

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [51]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Male String Bikini, Riviera - Freeform, Shore Leave, Spandex, Suggestive clothing, Zine: Spiced Peaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy does not like his new swimwear, but Spock does.Appeared in Spiced Peaches LVII.





	Spock Likes Spandex

“What’s this?” McCoy asked as he turned the small piece of material sprouting strings over in his hands. “Looks like a tobacco pouch.”

“Well, you’ve got the pouch part right.” Kirk grinned wryly. “It’s the string bikini you’re wearing on the Riviera.”

“No way! That string will barely cover my butthole! And black spandex will highlight everything I’ve got up front! Just look! The Vulcan’s leering already! Hard telling what he’s thinking!”

“It will be the first time that I will like you better wearing clothing, Leonard.”

“And figuring how to strip it off me, I suppose!”

Spock’s leer deepened.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
